


Of Virgins and Explosions

by Succulentsnshit



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, Lime, M/M, One-Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi, bakudeku, birthday gift, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentsnshit/pseuds/Succulentsnshit
Summary: Midoriya, Izuku isn’t just a twink, he’s Bakugo Katsuki’s twink.





	Of Virgins and Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitous/gifts).



> -So I don’t catch a case assume everyone is 17/18

Of Virgins and Explosions

 

Rating :

Mature

M/M

Midoriya, Izuku isn’t just a twink, he’s Bakugo Katsuki’s twink.

 

 

-

Schedule.

 

Midoriya usually kept a schedule, a mental one. Keeping track of time, being sure of his surroundings. Anything in order to see Kacchan alone. Since they started to date, Izuku left the house early, meet Kacchan at the crossroads, then proceeded to walk to school together hand in hand.

 

Currently it was the fourteenth of February, Valentine’s Day. They had planned to meet after school to celebrate, swingingby a diner and watch a movie at the theatre afterwards.

 

‘Today is going to be nothing but romantic’

 

‘For once I won’t be eating candy I bought for myself this year!’

 

Grinning like a fool,he stuffs his pocket with a little gift. Getting ready to head off to school. ‘Absolutely nothing can go wrong today!’

“Izuku? You’re leaving early again?”

Inka called out, standing in the doorway to her bedroom. She stood slumped over, dressed in a robe, hair tied up in a messy bun. Sleep hadn’t yet left her eyes so the vision of her son appeared blurry.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” he explained “wanna get there early so I can prepare for a training exercise.”

 

Inka yawned, “well don’t forget to bring your jacket, it’s supposed to be cold this morning.” She warned before returning to bed.

 

Izuku nodded, waving her off, “right, I’ll see you later then Mom!”

-

Practically skipping out of his house, Izuku raced off to meet with Katsuki. In high spirits, he imagined class- 1A to have an off day where they could relax and talk or have an assignment related to the holiday.

 

Back in elementary school, classmates were expected to bring treats and such to share along with a tiny card telling who it was from. Then write a paragraph about why Valentine’s Day was important. At the time Izuku was too young to understand the importance of showing your significant other your appreciation so instead he put something along the lines of getting free candy from friends.

 

Bakugo at that time saw it absolutely disgusting, holiday wise the idea of showing someone you care with candy or a teddy bear was a sign of weakness. God forbid hugs and kisses type bullshit he’d see his parents do or what showed on cartoon. Affection was gross end of story so it was natural of him to not partake in the Valentine exchange.

 

“Get that garbage out of my face!”

 

“I don’t want your stupid candy!”

 

“Go away I’m not giving you anything!”

 

Back in those days Katsuki swore up and down that he’d never get mixed up in romance, the times have changed alright.

 

As he reached closer to the crossroad, he spotted Katsuki standing next to a bench waiting for him. Izuku quickened his pace, less he make Katsuki impatient.

 

“About time you showed up, damn nerd.” Bakugo grumbled, under the scarf.

 

“Sorry,” Izuku began “but I have something for you.”

 

Katsuki raised a brow in suspicion, “what are you..,”he watched in curiosity as the greenette pull a small teddy bearfrom his back pocket. Presenting the gift to him like the holy grail.

 

“Ta-da!”

 

The bear was the size of his hand, small fluffy pink with a silk red bow tied around its neck. In its arms it held a plush heart with the words “push me” stitched into it. Katsuki stared at it bewildered, unsure of what to say.

 

Izuku shoved the bear into his face excitedly, “Look it talks when you squeeze it like this!” Demonstrating by putting a little pressure on the heart. A tiny “I love you,” emitted from the pint bear, Izuku squeezed it again, “ you’re my number one,” another squeeze, “be my valentine!”

 

Taking the bear out of his face, “do you like it? I wanted this today to be special since I usually spend this holiday alone, but now I have somebody to spend it with and I wanted to make sure how much I appreciate you being here and all. You make me so happy! So please accept this present!”

 

The ash blond stood blank-faced and silent. Katsuki never expected Deku to go out of his way to buy gifts, or anyone for that matter. In fact Katsuki wasn’t into receiving free things because it always meant that the person would want something in return, a favor of some sort. His gaze leaving Deku’s face to consider the thought before answering, “Alright what do you want?”

 

The smile fell from Izuku’s face, shoulders dropping in disappointment. “Do you hate it Kacchan? I- if you don’t like it it’s okay I always get another one-“

 

“No it’s fine.” Katsuki quickly interjected realizing his mistake , “even though it’s too fucking girly for my taste it’s from you so I guess it’s okay.” Taking the bear from Deku’s hand, placing inside his jacket pocket.

 

-

 

The rest of the walk was peaceful, Bakugo’s arm hooked around Deku’s waist keeping his idiot of a boyfriend warm while also thinking of ways to repay him.

 

When they reached the gate, Bakugo pulled him aside to a nearby bush, pressing Deku up to the brick wall, undoing the buttons of his uniform. Feverishly kissing his exposed collarbone, tongue dragging across his neck.

 

“Ah! Kacchan!”Deku squeaked in surprise, his face flustered while Bakugo pinned him to the wall.

 

Strong hands explored his midsection, the warmth of his fingertips combined with Bakugo’s soft growls, elicited a tiny moan to escape Deku’s lips.

 

“Idiot,” Bakugo groaned, kissing his way up to his jawline, “ you really enjoy teasing me huh?” Taking this chance to claim those lips for his own. Deku mewled in response, his legs turning to jelly under Katsuki.

 

Slowly becoming undone by the ash blondes advances, Deku’s hands wrapped themselves around Katsuki’s neck pulling him closer. Finger pads tracing unimaginable patterns on the back of his neck.

Bakugo groaned once more, beginning to feel his crotch tighten up. Pulling back before Izuku could notice the bulge growing in his pants.

 

Katsuki stared back at his partner, viewing his work. Deku stood before him pink faced and breathless. His neck and chest littered in red marks, his eyes shown a glint of arousal and greed.

 

“Why’d you stop?” He asked, almost whining. While Deku innocent as he was, knew Bakugo too well to stop something before it got good.

 

Katsuki chuckled, “tch. You forgot we’re at school idiot. I can’t fuck you here, unless that’s what you’re really intoya freaky bastard.” Licking his lips for effect.

 

“I- I didn’t meant it like that Kacchan! I just- you- “

 

 

“Look at you trying to deny it, it’s actually fucking adorable.”

 

Katsuki pulled him close, placing a kiss on Deku’s forehead. The smaller teen huffed in response, realizing how much time had actually passed. 

 

“It’s almost 8:30.” Izuku pointed out, changing the subject. Removing his hands from his neck, “I have to get going.”

-

“Ok class since it’s Valentine’s Day, it’s only appropriate to do an assignmentbased around the holiday. Get into groups of two, prepare your costumes and meet me at Ground Beta in ten.” Aizawa spoke, collecting a stack of papers before leaving the room muttering something to himself.

 

 

As students prepared to pack up their things and head over to the locker room, Izuku drifted over to his group of friends.

 

“What do you think he’s going to have us do?” Uraraka inquired, “maybe something fun for once?” The brunette wondered, “it’s not like I’m lazy or anything but I don’t think I could handle any more quirk training.” Pointing out the scrapes and cuts she’s accumulated throughout the grueling three week process that seemed to go on non-stop.

 

“It’s only proper,” came Iida, standing upright and adjusting his glasses with his index and middle finger. “After theUSJ incident and the attack at the Forest Camp it’s only natural. That way when villains decide to infiltrate a third time we’ll be able to assess the situation ourselves.”

“Yes, but...” she trailed off choosing her words carefully less she earn a self- righteous lecture from Iida, “it would be nice to do something a little less physically challenging from time to time. We can still learn and stuff but have a little fun too right Deku?”

 

The boy didn’t respond at first, completely lost in thought. Izuku fought the thought of marching right up to Kacchan and asking for him to be his partner. ‘Hey Kacchan I know we’re not really supposed to be talking so casually infront of everyone but I was thinking that we should work together on this’

 

“Deku?”

 

Uraraka called out again, this time getting his attention. “Oh sorry, what were you saying?”

 

“You can learn while having fun.”She repeated, “is there something going on you look a little distracted.”

 

Deku waved his hands in front of his face frantically, a growing blush spread across his face, “wha? Me? I’m not distracted, just you know planning a strategy for the exercise is all!”

 

For a second Uraraka believed him, nodding in agreement before turning her attention to an ominous red spot sticking out of the collar of his shirt. 

 

“Then what’s that on your neck? A bruise?” She pointed out, this time grabbing the attention of Iida. 

 

“Oh? A bruise? I thought you finished completing your recoveries, where’d this come from?”

 

The Tenya bending over to get a closer inspection, narrowing his eyes. With lighting-fast reflexes Deku covered the mark with his hand, along with another lie.

 

“I-It’s nothing j-just, er um a bee! A bee stung me this morning! On my way to school, yeah! But don’t worry it doesn’t hurt anymore!”

 

The brunette wanted to open her mouth and question him some more but decided against it. Thinking it would be best to leave the topic alone even though her gut told her that it was obvious he was lying to her face.

“Well. Okay,” she sighed moving on. “Have you chosen a partner yet?”

 

Deku shook his head, “not exactly,” twiddling his thumbs looking down in embarrassment “I thought that maybe working with new people could expand my horizon and find new techniques but I’m too shy to ask.”

 

Green eyes flicked to the area behind her admiring Bakugo Katsuki in all his glory, star shaped twinkles danced across his irises.

However, Uraraka failed to notice this, her gaze focusing on the loner sitting behind Katsuki, Shoto Todoroki. Lazily slumped over his desk disinterested in the world going around him.

 

Ochako puffed up her chest in confidence. Marching towards Todoroki like a toy solider, she tapper on shoulder.

 

“Excuse me but Deku, wanted to know if you could be his partner.”

 

Todoroki nodded, rising up from his desk, following Uraraka towards Izuku. 

 

“Todoroki-kun?”

 

“You said you were too shy to ask so I asked him for you!”

 

-

Katsukiwasn’t the type to get jealous, he couldn’t care less about who Izuku hung out with. But Todoroki was an exception, that half in half jackass never knew when it was time to give up. Shoto had always tried to swoop in and steal Deku away from him.The seemingly innocent smiles always had an ulterior motive. As he watched from afar, Shoto slowly began to advance slinging an arm around Deku’s shoulder before getting uncomfortably closer to his face. They exchanged a few words before Shoto looked behind him and shot Bakugo a very cold glare. Muttering something about him then proceeded to walk Deku to the training grounds.

 

Katsuki was not a man to read lips very well but he had a good imagination to fill in the blanks.

 

‘What an asshole’

 

‘Let’s go’

 

Had it not been for the laws of this land Katsuki would have blasted IcyHot to hell. Deku too had he not been his precious ang- idiot! 

Anger settled in his stomach like a pile of rocks, if he saw anything more then he swore he was going to erupt.

 

“Bakugo?”

 

It was Kirishima that broke him out of his trance. The ash blonde turned to him, unable to hold back the look of pure rage. A dark murderous aura flooding around his figure, almost demonic like. His smile painfully wide like a Cheshire Cat, his brows almost permanently creased and his eye twitched a little.

“Oi, you handle idiot Deku today, I’m gonna kill that GG Bastard!”

 

“...GG Bastard?”

 

-

 

It had taken a full thirty minutes to fully calm Katsuki down, after explaining that no Todoroki does not have a secret plan to pull the rug under Katsuki’s feet or passing smug glances for no reason other than ‘hey I just stole your man haha’ (he seemed to firmly believe that second one).

 

“He was just worried about me that all.”

 

“Tell him that’s none of his FUCKING BUSINESS!”

 

“Kacchan..”

 

“Bastard thinks he can touch my idiot! I’ll show him!”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“No!”

 

Katsuki was quick to deny, dismissing the growing blush on his face. Izuku gleamed, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s sorta cute.”

 

“Who the fuck are you calling cute? Damn nerd I’m The Great Bakugo Katsuki! I don’t do ‘cute’!”

 

Izuku chuckled, “Fine then I’ll call you.. Suki from now on instead of cute.”

 

“Like hell you will!”

 

“Okay then, uh, how about Ka-cutie-chan?”

 

“NO.”

 

“Bakubabe?”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

“Boo-bear? Uh Baby-boo wait no- Boochiboo!”

 

“Oh my GOD. Just call me by my damn name damnmit!”

 

“Boochiboo it is!” Izuku announced, embracing his now fuming red- hot boyfriend. 

 

“Fucking hell. I swear you enjoy humiliatin’ me like this huh?”

 

“You make it so easy.”

 

“Tch! I’ll show you!”

 

Using his hands Katsuki roughly shoved Izuku against the cement wall. Trapping him with both arms like he did in the morning. But this time things would be a little different.

 

If Deku wanted to see humiliation then that’s what he shall have.

 

Taking no time to unbutton Deku’s shirt and tie he dragged his tongue across his chest. Repeating the same actions that took place at the front of the school. Sucking his neck, kissing his collarbone, gently nipping the reddening flesh.

 

“K-Kacchan?!”

 

“Take off your clothes. We’re doing it. Right here right now.”

 

Izuku though hesitant, complied to the order. It’s not like he didn’t plan on having his hole plowed on Valentine’s Day, it’s just that the boys locker room wasn’t the safest place to do so. Layer by layer the hero in training stripped off his clothing, forming a tiny pile beside him until he was completely naked.

 

“Just as I thought, you really are a twink.”

 

Katsuki’s blood red eyes taking in his form. Licking his lips hungrily, began to undo his belt. Revealing his length, stif, pink and ready for use.

By the smirk growing on his face Izuku could tell exactly what was going to happen next.

 

“Turn around cockslut your Boochiboo is gonna fuck you to oblivion.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
